asklhgkb
by yasuro tasumi
Summary: well...it took me quite a long time to make this but now i'm finished. please wait for the chapter 3.


Chapter 2: A Letter

One day, Yamato and Takeru received a letter from their mother saying that they have to go to France.

"Brother, what does mom mean that we must go to France? Is something wrong?" Takeru asked.

"I… I don't know." Yamato replied.

"What did the letter say?" Takeru asked again.

"Well… there's only a ticket for the flight and its next week…" Yamato replied.

"What?! Next week?! But that's too early! Why do we have to go to France anyway?... I don't want to leave."

"We have no choice but to go and see what its all about…"

"But…"

"There's nothing we can do anymore. Let's just hope that everything's alright when we arrived there."

"O- Okay…"

So Takeru went to his room to arrange the things that they will need when someone ring the doorbell…

"I'll go check it out. You go arrange your things." Yamato said.

"Well… okay." Takeru replied.

So Yamato looked who it was.

"Taichi? Why are you here? Its only 7:00 in the morning." Yamato said.

"Well… I received a letter from your mom." Taichi said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This morning, the postman told me that there's a letter for me which never happened."

"But why would my mom give you a letter?"

"That's why I came here to ask you if you know the reason why your mom give me a letter. Did something happen?"

"I don't know too. Actually, we also received a letter from our mom telling that we have to go to France and we have to leave next week."

"What?! Don't tell me that you will leave next week at 9:00 a.m.?!"

"How did you know?"

"I also have a flight ticket."

"So are you saying that you are going to France too?"

"Well… it seems to be that way."

"I guess there's nothing we can do now. Let's just arrange all the things we will need before we leave."

"Okay. I'm leaving now."

"Take care."

So Taichi left the house of Yamato to arrange what he would bring.

"Hey brother, who was that?" Takeru asked.

"Its Taichi. He just came and asked me something." Yamato replied.

"I see. So where's Taichi?"

"He left already."

"Okay."

"So, have you finished arranging the things you would bring?"

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll check it to make sure that everything's fine."

So Yamato went to the room of Takeru to see if he really finished his things.

"Hey Takeru. What's Patamon doing inside your bag?"

"Well… I want to bring her with us when we leave to France."

"But it doesn't mean you have to put her inside your bag."

"Please brother. Let me bring Patamon with us."

"Okay. We'll bring her with us but make sure that you will stay with her always when we arrive there in France."

"Sure! I promise that I'll never leave Patamon."

"Okay. I'll go arrange my things now. Go and eat breakfast now."

"Thank you, brother."

"Sure. No problem."

So Yamato went to his room to arrange his things.

"Yamato, where are you going?" Gabumon asked.

"In France." Yamato replied.

"Why?"

"Our mom asked us to go there."

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week."

"But why?"

"I really don't know too. But whatever the reason is, I hope that everything's alright."

"When will you come back?"

"I'm not yet sure about that one. But I want to come back as soon as possible."

"Okay. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't interrupt me at all. I know that you're only worried about me."

"Sorry Yamato."

"There's nothing to be sorry."

So Gabumon left Yamato's room so that he would finish arranging his things. After they finished their breakfast, the two left their house to go to school. After they arrived at school, it's as if nothing ever happened.

Takeru, after school, come home already okay?" Yamato said.

"Sure." Takeru replied.

"Brother, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think it's weird that mom would sent a letter like that?"

"Your right. Well… there's nothing we can do about it anymore. You should go to your class now or you'll be late."

"Oh. That's right. See you later."

"Sure."

So they went to their class. After class, Takeru was about to go home when…

"Hey Takeru. Wait for me!" Hikari shouted.

"Oh, Hikari. What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"There's something that I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"You look weird today. Do you have a problem?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So, how's Patamon?"

"Well… she's doing just fine."

"I see. Are you busy today?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you could come with me to the bookstore."

"What are we going to do there?"

"Nothing. I just need to a notebook."

"Okay."

So Hikari and Takeru went to the bookstore while Yamato stayed in the school for the practice of the new song that he composed.

"Thank you for coming with me." Hikari said.

"Sure." Takeru replied.

"So, are you going home now?"

"Yes."

"See you again."

"Bye."

"Bye."

So Takeru and Hikari went their separate ways. After Takeru arrived to the house, he made sure that everything he needs is okay.

"Takeru, are we leaving soon?" Patamon asked.

"Yes." Takeru replied.

"How long will we stay there?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to be away here in Shibuya that long."

"What did your brother Yamato said?"

"He said that I shouldn't worry that much."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Well… I guess your right."

After a while, Yamato has arrived and soon they arranged all their bags. After 2 days, its time to leave.

"Yamato!" Taichi shouted.

"Taichi. Well, you're quite early, huh?" Yamato said.

"Well… not really."

"So, is Sora coming?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well… she was looking for you this past few days. Did something happen?"

"Well… I always skip from my work."

"What do you mean?"

"I leave school early when its time to clean."

"So that's the reason why she's angry to you."

"I'll do all the cleaning at school after we return from France."

After a few minutes…

"Hey Taichi. Sora's here." Takeru said.

"What?!" Taichi shouted.

"Taichi! And where do you think you're going?!" Sora Shouted.

"Sorry. I promise I'll do all the work when I'm back…" Taichi pleaded.

"Make sure you will do all the work 'coz if you don't…"

"Yes! I promise!"

"By the way, how did you know that we're here at the airport?" Yamato asked.

"I asked Takeru." Sora replied.

"Does that mean you called my cellphone?"

"That's right."

"When did you call?"

"This morning."

"I see."

"Yamato. Please look after Taichi for me while you're in France."

"Why?"

"I don't trust him. Just to make sure."

"Okay."

While the two are talking, Takeru was running to Yamato.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"The flight attendant said that the plane going to France is about to leave." Takeru replied.

"Is that so? Well, I guess we should get ready now."

"She said that we only have 20 minutes before we leave."

"Okay. Taichi! Let's go!" Yamato shouted.

"Coming!" Taichi replied. "Well, then… goodbye now, Sora." he added.

"Okay. But just make sure that you'll do all the work that you left in school. Is that clear?" Sora asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Taichi replied.

"Taichi! Let's go or we would leave you!" Yamato shouted.

"Coming!" Taichi replied shouting.

"Take care." Sora said.

Taichi, Yamato and Takeru has left Shibuya For France.


End file.
